The Blood Soaked Room
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 7 of Abattoir. And how Darcy Lewis fits in to it all. So, Abattoir/Avengers crossover, where Darcy kicks ass, takes names, and the Council of Ten disapprove of SO MANY THINGS. But they love Bruce. Promise.
1. Battlements Stormed

**This will be a** spin off **of the main Abattoir-verse. I just really love Darcy/Bruce, and so I'm introing as many fics as I can so I have to complete them. Also, this takes place just after filming the North American segment of the Introduction mini-series.**

Of all the things she's seen, and done and been, the most terrifying was watching her Captain race toward her in the aftermath of an Avengers battle.

"Darcianne Lewis!" the shout rose over the city street, drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Darcy sighed, saluting the Captain in the style favoured by the Abattoir- a fist over the heart, pumped into a Liberty pose- before replying coolly as she dropped her arm

"My liege, greetings to you, and your Leviathan." Spencer nodded, before returning the greeting with slightly milder enthusiasm

"Greetings to you, my enforcer, and your Jezebel." Instead of saluting her, he pulled her in for a quick hug, before drawing back and challenging

"I bet we can tear up the street better than these Avengers, Austen." Darcy drew back herself, frowning before she admonished

"Bruce Banner is an Avenger, Spencer, you know I've always favoured his style." With a smile, Spencer danced back, laughing as he apologized

"So sorry, Austen, I'll keep your taste in mind! But still, let us show them the power our people wield." Considering, this, Darcy quirked her lips before reaching for her Taser. Firmly tuning out the Avengers, she waved the Taser before calling

"Let's roll, mon Capitan!" With a wider grin, Spencer pulled something from his leather book bag before they jumped back, aiming at the center of the street, calling

"Jezebel!"

"Leviathan!" At the same time. The bystanders were, quite frankly, bemused when spinning tops were spat onto the pavement, thought eyes widened when Darcy and Spencer both shouted

"Come on out!" A huge, snake like sea creature, transparent and made of light, erupted in a halo of blue from the grey spinning top Spencer had launched. While Darcy's purple top spewed a green, nine tailed fox. Both bladers remained silent as the tops battle it out, before Darcy narrowed her eyes and flung out her hand, commanding

"Jezebel! Stunning Spark!" Spencer, of course, frowned before ordering

"Leviathan! Attorian Shockwave!" The tops crashed together, Jezebel shocking Leviathan even as it wavered. When the wind started to pick up, Spencer nodded to Darcy, both calling a final attack

"Magnificent Electrovire!"

"Seismic Catastrophe!" the tops clashed for the final time, flung back on impact to the waiting hands of their masters. Darcy smirked and taunted

"Oh, Captain, my Captain, whatever will you do when I win?" He shrugged saying glibly

"Head back to the FBI and let you handle the madness?" Darcy raised a brow, snorting at the same time as her Captain, chorusing

"Mad, Bad and Dangerous, that's us!" Spencer eyed Darcy, causing her to giggle when he asked curiously

"You sure you're not just bad to the bone, Darce?" A sinuous glance at the tall man before she replied

"Spencer, my only vice, metaphorically speaking, is bone jumping of lean, intelligent men. Has been forever, I'm not bad, I'm amazing, in and out of the sack." Spencer ignored the daggers the men of the Avengers were glaring at him when he pulled Darcy into a sweet, intensely tactile kiss, brushing her forehead before backing off

"You're doing fine, Darcy, I see it now. Are you coming to convocation?" Darcy snuck a glance at the frowning Avengers before shrugging and replying

"Convocation is for people with rank or reason, Captain. Since I am neither, I won't be going to Convocation any time soon." Sadness filtered into Spencer's eyes before shaking his head at the Avengers, dropping a last kiss on Darcy's cheek before melting into the shadows.

Darcy, aware now that everyone was looking at her, muttered

"Later." Before loping off to find Bruce clothes, as he had not yet de-Hulked.

THE BLOOD SOAKED ROOM

Settled into a seat in the debrief room, Darcy told Jarvis

"Jarvis, in the files I uploaded to you upon arrival, you'll find one coded ANAS-DP-AT-NTK, encoded further with a password system, and you only have one attempt before the file closes. The password is DL, slash, TIM, slash Echo Delta Epsilon, using symbols on the last two, if you wouldn't mind opening it." Seeing the confusion. Darcy explained

"ANAS is the organization branch these files refer to, DP is Discovery Protocol, AT is Avengers Team, NTK is need to know, DL is me, TIM is trust in me, the code phrase for this type of file, and Echo-Delta-Epsilon is the callsign I use in the private network these files came from." Jarvis brought up a list of files, all tagged 'Protocol' with a series of alpha-numeric tags that described the situation that might have been at hand. Humming under her breath, Darcy fished out the file tagged 'Lewis. Darcy, training, code 9'

Displaying the image files of a tiny, big eyed Darcy, they scrolled chronologically through first blading, then reading, running, sparring and performing basic gymnastics, all progressing to Darcy at eighteen. Dressed in bland tactical wear, the then-teenaged Darcy raced through an obstacle course, sparring through multiple opponents before a short, lithe girl at least four years younger pronounced

"Enough. You are no longer bound to the organization, Darcianne Lewis. Cherish your freedom." Now Darcy shook her head ruefully before pressing forward to a shaky video filmed after New Mexico. Darcy was running on a track, stopped by a tall, red haired, pretty faced young man.

"You're at loose ends, Lewis." the Russian accent sounded lyrical compared to Natasha's abrasive tones. On-screen, Darcy nodded, stiffening on a gasp when he offered

"We have taken control, rejoin us, please. Spencer is Captain, Venturi and Plummer his Sentinels, but we need more, if we are to be better than we ever were. We are all in need of a structure, and this is how we will get it." Darcy's hesitant

"Tala…" Had him explaining gently

"We are a paramilitary, private group, yes, but no longer are we the mindless automatons we once were. If you wish to support S.H.I.E.L.D., we will give you what you need to execute your duties." On-screen Darcy asked warily

"All that I need? People, weapons, supplies?" Tala tilted his head

"We swore to you, as we swore to all, that we will atone for the wrongs we've done, to ourselves and all others. Anything you need, you have only to you are ready to test out to Sentinel, let us know, Lieutenant Lewis." With that, he handed her the briefcase in his hand, hugging her quickly before gliding away.

Ignoring the questions, Darcy leaned back with a frown. Plucking out her phone, the assistant dialled a number, sighing before she spoke

"Hey, Plummer, that jerk Spencer outed me. Do I need to be extracted?" As she'd put the phone on speaker, the warm female voice that flowed over the room stopped questions in their tracks.

"Well, if you aren't coming to convocation- you totally should, by the by- and they won't kill you for being undercover for a third party that will back them to the best of their ability, I don't think you need to. Though." That pause was ominous.

"Darcy, are you sure you don't want out for bit? We rotate care assignments for a reason, you know. I could have Puckett or Venturi step in so you can head elsewhere for a week or two." Darcy shook her head, saying wryly

"I'm pretty well stuck here, Zoe. Enjoy your Shane, see if you can't get Spencer hooked up with some, though I'd vote for that Emily he was mooning over. She's badass." Concern still came through when the other woman replied

"Alright, Darcy, but if I think you're neglecting yourself, I'll be blowing up that pretty Tower with correspondence, and hey, it'd be fun to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. See you, Darcy." Darcy's see you was perfunctory, her gaze sliding over the Avengers and assembled agents. Putting down the phone, Darcy began calmly

"As you've seen, I am an operative of the Abattoir. While we don't kill very often, we are all capable of it. Because I was Abattoir first, because even when I walked away and they still had my back, if any of you damage one of our assets, I will gut you. Tala Ivanov, whom we revere as a god for being nothing more than an extremely persistent bastard, will freeze you before shattering you into shards if you harm one of ours. The rest of the Council of Ten will come down so hard on S.H.I.E.L.D. that there won't be ashes for you to build from. You think that little display earlier was amazing? Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian nearly took down the entire world as teenagers." Pausing for a breath, Darcy finished

"On the flipside of that coin, the others know, now. Just as I am the Abattoir's, so they see you as mine. Need more people for an escort? An emergency extraction? Track down a missing kid? My people, I guarantee you, have piped all your data through their systems. I might be the Lieutenant of New York, but the Enforcers across the globe are out there, awaiting the order to assist those our people count as theirs, because we've all lost enough."

Levering herself up, Darcy tossed out

"On second thought, I think I do want to attend convocation. Bruce, if he likes, can come, but I'm not taking any of you, especially Tony, to an Abattoir party." When tony sputtered, Darcy snickered

"Tony, we meditate most of the day. Or cook, or work out, or some of the youngest ones dance. I think that atmosphere would do our Doctor Banner some good, but you? No." Flouncing away to pack, Darcy considered broaching certain subjects with the Council and her other superiors. Because she needed a little advice.


	2. Bloodstained, Battle Scarred

**Anyway, Spencer was a touch odd in the last chapter, I realized. The explanation for that is simple. Around the others from the Abattoir, he relaxes. Not that he didn't around the BAU, but since he now has minions to make do his paperwork, and spends all his time around his fellow survivors, he's loosened up a little. Like coming home after a long time away and discovering you still fit in well.**

Darcy knew getting Bruce to the Abattoir would be worth it- she had known he would fit in the moment she met him- but seeing him converse with Tala and Kai about some of the science behind blading, she knew he was theirs.

Theirs, and they wouldn't share. Sooner or later, she would gain status and minions, as the one to bring Bruce to the Council. The Council of Ten were scary, yes, but they were benevolent and protective, and as the Abattoir member Bruce was most familiar with, she would be his contact.

Perched smugly on the roof of the St. Petersburg Abbey where main HQ was, Darcy smiled when she heard Bruce behind her. She knew it was him by his tread. The others moved like the animals they were allied to, but Bruce moved with a human ease, that despite being soft, was neither loud nor silent, just quiet.

"What is all this, Darcy?" Turning to answer him, Darcy's smile deepened when she saw him in the Abbey uniform of cargo pants and t-shirt, with his own button down open over it, as he moved closer to the heated booth that overlooked the entryway. Motioning him to a seat beside her, Darcy explained

"Like the Red Room, where Natasha was trained, the Abattoir is a Russian organization that used to utilise children. After Boris and Voltaire were overthrown, the Russian main branch and the international sub branches asserted that the organization was unneeded, and every child that had been a soldier in their war was free. We were free." the bitterness in Darcy's voice was palpable.

"But we weren't. Biovolt- the Abattoirs' old name- destroyed so many of us, killed so many of our comrades, that none of us were anything resembling okay. Kai Hiwatari, who took over Hiwatari Enterprises after Voltaire's incarceration, asked his best friend, captain and brother in law, Tala Ivanov, to assemble us and offer us the chance to be employed by HE, although we would mostly be the paramilitary arm. I accepted Kai's offer of membership because he promised us our education would be paid for, and he did it. But it was Tala who tracked us down and brought us together, keeps us together, that's why we revere him. He fought for years to topple Boris and Voltaire, was the only one to survive Boris' direct wrath." looking in Bruce's eyes, Darcy told him

"If you let us in, we will fight to keep you, Bruce. Just as Tala almost died for us, all of us will do for you. Because yes, you understand what it is to be the monster, but more than that, you understand the part of us that is afraid of ourselves, the things we could do given half the chance. Give us the chance to help you, please. Even you can't survive forever in the cold." Before Bruce could respond, a voice from the door of the glassed in perch said dryly

"Very eloquently put, Darcy." Tala was lounging in the doorway, kitted out as Bruce was, though he wore battered combat boots and a tactical vest instead of a button down and sneakers.

"Dr. Banner- Bruce- we truly would welcome you to our ranks. We'll help you regain control, and we really will welcome you to convocations, with or without Darcy. I know Spencer wants to compare notes with you, now that he's operating as the Noble Captain of North America."

"Spencer?" Bruce repeated, frowning when Tala elaborated

"Lanky, dark haired, has two younger sidekicks trailing him?" Shaking his head, Bruce asked abruptly

"Why is no one except the Council… romantically involved?" Darcy sighed, waving away Tala before explaining

"Most of the Abattoir who aren't involved with another member or someone they know really well, are infatuated with but will not make moves on someone." At Bruce's raised brow, Darcy scowled

"We have trust issues to begin with, Bruce. We've been battered and abused, to varying degrees of trauma, so most have become infatuated with older persons, or people with see as equals. Zoe, the woman I called when Spence outed me, fell in love with a Navy SEAL but didn't do anything about it until they met again, years later. Derek and Sam, Spence's sidekicks, are respectively in love with his stepsister and her best friend's much older brother."

When Darcy had been silent a few moments, brooding, Bruce asked curiously

"And Spencer?" Darcy smirked

"She's nine years older and far more kick ass. He hasn't said anything to her since he was outed, though."

"Outed?" Bruce's clear confusion would've irritated another woman, maybe, but Darcy simply explained

"The Abattoir is ready for those closest to us to know who we are, what we can do, but we know most of us will never get up the nerve. So, those of us who aren't involved in the Heartbreak Heroes Tour will be outed by our commanders coming to us and demanding battles, since we all beyblade."

They sat in silence until someone else was in the doorway, calling

"Dr. Banner, Lieutenant Lewis? It's dinner time, the Council is announcing a promotion." Darcy whipped around to come face to face with Kalina Hiwatari, grinning when the younger woman smiled gently at Bruce and added

"My husband is quite impatient to adopt you, Doctor, so I plead you to accept sooner, rather than later." Walking away in a swish of her skirt, the young woman was oblivious to Bruce's gaping.

Taking Bruce's arm, Darcy led him to the dining room, shooting thankful looks at the rest of her cohort when they greet her and Bruce with smiles and waves, no comments because they are military of a sort.

Bruce, for his part, is quite relieved when Darcy seats him at the very end of the table, sitting beside him and the person across from him is older than most of the others, a male in his thirties. Spencer?

From the table on the dais at the side of the room opposite the door, Tala Ivanov is standing, the slightest impatience bleeding into his stoic features. When everyone is seated and gazing expectantly at Tala, the redhead begins orating

"When we began drawing together the remnants of Biovolt to us for the Abattoir, there was one person who persisted in helping us, and I would like to thank that person. Spencer Reid, Noble Captain of North America, please step forward to accept my gratitude and your appointment to the Council's Vanguard." The man across from Bruce stood and strode forward, shaking Tala's hand before accepting a slim silver band that he slipped onto his wrist. Spencer himself stepped back, ready to make his own announcement.

"As the Noble Captain of North America, and acting Captain of South America, and now a member of the Vanguard, I have many duties. I formally accede all but the most formal duties in the corresponding territory to Sentinel Zoe Plummer Wolfe of the State of California, Deputy Sentinel Derek Venturi of the Province of Ontario, Lieutenant Darcianne Lewis of the State of New York, and Lieutenant Samantha Puckett of Washington State. My help I offer you, if you need it, but my faith goes with you regardless."

Bruce clapped with everyone else at Spencer's announcement, impulsively dropping a lightning fast kiss on Darcy's cheek before pulling away.

Darcy, of course, was mightily pleased about that bit of affection. Because it meant he cared.

Returning to Stark Tower, not directly after convocation, but after a week long detour through Brazil to help Spencer with something, meant that both Darcy and the first Major-Doctor of the Abattoir returned with slightly bronzed cheeks and lightened hair.

Darcy and Bruce, as befit their status as the ranking members of the Abattoir in the area (with the discreet directive to work out their partnership to their liking) were greeted not by Happy Hogan, but an auburn haired young man in loose jeans and a muscle shirt, wide shoulders protected by a very nicely cut leather jacket.

One thing Bruce had noticed since signing on with the Abattoir (which he did reluctantly) was that everything was subtly better quality without being ostentatious.

The clothing bill of the entire Abattoir alone, Darcy had informed him, reached the several thousand threshold somewhere between June and August every year.

Derek Venturi gripped Darcy in a fierce hug before shaking Bruce's hand, which, in a roundabout way reminded Bruce that the Abattoir was built on a friendly-touch-for-touch-starved-people policy. It was nice, knowing that Derek wouldn't freak out because he was shaking hands with the Hulk. In fact, when someone asked straight up if Derek knew, that he'd just shaken the Hulk's hand, the young athlete snorted and bit out

"DOCTOR Banner is a Major of the Abattoir, dimwit. Be pretty stupid of me to be afraid of the Second of New York. Lieutenant Lewis would gut me, one." Darcy's feral smirk promised divine retribution, so Bruce stepped in

"Derek, enough, we have business to attend anyway." With a theatrical sigh, knowing that due either to his hockey prowess or recent coming-out as high up in the North American branch of the Abattoir, his words were being recorded, Derek shrugged and replied

"That we do, Bruce. But I have to get my bro time in before you get back to the Avengers, yeah? Spence flew in to Virginia, so I'm your ride to the Tower."


End file.
